everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin Garden
Griffin Garden is the son of the enchantress who owns an enchanted garden from the fairytale The snow Queen, By Hans Christian Anderson. Griffin is a quite a lonely and fun loving sensitive boy, which appreciates being around plants and animals. Althought his mother hates everything alive except humans, he is very interested in gardening and he has the magical ability to talk with other living creatures. He is a neutral, (aka royaly rebelisious) as he simply hates his destiny, but he's afraid to face a real change in his quiet life. Personality Griffin is very shy,nervous and sensitive. He likes being the silent rebel, leaving his mark everywhere without saying a word. Having enough wisdom to understand each living creature's unique way of lifestyle, Griffin got the ability to contact with them . He likes being mysterious and never reveal much about his last life back to his mother's cottage. Griffin would definitely love to re-write his destiny, but he is afraid of his future after this quite important change in his life. Griffin is also loyal and curious. Usually having excellent grades, He enjoys being the nerd that always finds a way to survive and escape difficult situation. He likes avoiding danger and adventure, Although he would be the first who would offer a helping hand in need. Most people don't even know that he exists, but deep inside they are jealous of his abilities and features. Griffin likes hanging out with mystical creatures, slightly different than him such as fairies, elfs, characters with odd parts like wings or donkey ears, and sociable people that inform him about the newest changes in Ever After High. H̲e eventually enjoys storytelling and narrating too. Appearence Griffin is short, skinny and has a weak body type. He has blonde whitish short hair and a small nose. His facial features are slightly alike a mystical creatures althought he tries to hide them. He wears blue and green glasses. Through them his eyes are clear and forest green. He has a cute way of talking and likes being kind. Relationships Family Griffin is the son of the enchantress who owned the enchanted garden from the fairytale "The Snow Queen". Actually, the woman created Griffin using her weak magic powers, because she felt lonely in the small cottage by the forest. She spoiled Griffin but literally never loved him as her own child, due to his soft spot about animals, plants and other loving creatures. He grew up near nature and eventually become friends with several people living by the forest of his story. During his 14 birthday he accidentally discovered that he was not his "mother's" actual child but a mix of magic and mystical creature. That made Griffin depressed and not very open to others although he kept being kind to the enchantress until he left for Ever After High. Griffin has no siblings. Friends Griffin is a close friend of Chōyaku Usagi , Autumn Thief and even if he's in good terms with most of the students as he's truly shy and really wouldn't care less about his social life. Griffin, Chōyaku and Autumn has been friends since they all first arrived in EAH and found out that their personalities match a lot. They started hanging out and they turned out being best friends that tell everything to each other. Griffin is very happy about his buddies and loves being with them. Pandora Goodfellow has also been kind to Griffin and helped him multiplayer times. He sees her as a good friend and enjoys laughing with her sarcastic sentences. Romance Ahh~ Griffin was not interested in romance for a pretty long time, supporting feministic rights and literally everything anti-romantic. But lately, Griffin happens to have a soft spot for Sofia Squire a sassy girl that surprisingly won his heart. Even if he knows believes that nothing is ever going to happen, he still appreciates being with Fia, as he calls her. ~Isn't it sadistic? Parents Story An evil troll ("called the devil")makes a magic mirror that distorts the appearance of everything it reflects. It fails to reflect the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects. The devil teaches a "devil school." He and his pupils take the mirror throughout the world and delight in distorting everyone and everything; the mirror makes the loveliest landscapes look like "boiled spinach." They try to carry the mirror into Heaven with the idea of making fools of the angels and God, but the higher they lift it, the more the mirror grins and shakes with delight, and it slips from their grasp and falls back to earth, shattering into billions of pieces. These splinters — some no larger than a grain of sand — are blown around and get into people's hearts and eyes, freezing their hearts like blocks of ice and making their eyes like the troll-mirror itself, seeing only the bad and ugly in people. Years later, a little girl, Gerda, and a little boy, Kai, live next door to each other in the garrets of buildings with adjoining roofs in a large city. One could get from Gerda's to Kai's home just by stepping over the gutters of each building. The two families grow vegetables and roses in window boxes placed on the gutters. Gerda and Kai have a window-box garden to play in, and they become devoted to each other as playmates. Kai's grandmother tells the children about the Snow Queen, who is ruler over the "snow bees" — snowflakes that look like bees. As bees have a queen, so do the snow bees, and she is seen where the snowflakes cluster the most. Looking out of his frosted window one winter, Kai sees the Snow Queen, who beckons him to come with her. Kai draws back in fear from the window. By the following spring, Gerda has learned a song that she sings to Kai: Where the roses deck the flowery vale, there, infant Jesus thee we hail! Because roses adorn the window box garden, the sight of roses always reminds Gerda of her love for Kai. On a pleasant summer day, splinters of the troll-mirror get into Kai's heart and eyes while he and Gerda are looking at a picture book in their window-box garden. Kai becomes cruel and aggressive. He destroys their window-box garden, he makes fun of his grandmother, and he no longer cares about Gerda, since all of them now appear bad and ugly to him. The only beautiful and perfect things to him now are the tiny snowflakes that he sees through a magnifying glass. The following winter, Kai goes out with his sled to play in the snowy market square and — as was the custom — hitches it to a curious white sleigh carriage, driven by the Snow Queen, who appears as a woman in a white fur-coat. Outside the city she reveals herself to Kai and kisses him twice: once to numb him from the cold, and a second time to make him forget about Gerda and his family; a third kiss would kill him. She takes Kai in her sleigh to her palace on Spitsbergen, near the North Pole, where he is contented to live due to the splinters of the troll-mirror in his heart and eyes. When Kai's disappearance is discovered, the people of the city decide that Kai drowned in the nearby river. Gerda, heartbroken, goes out to look for him and questions everyone and everything about Kai's whereabouts. She offers her new red shoes to the river in exchange for Kai; by not taking the gift at first, the river lets her know that Kai did not drown. Gerda next visits an old sorceress with a beautiful garden of eternal summer. The sorceress wants Gerda to stay with her forever, so she causes Gerda to forget all about Kai, and causes all the roses in her garden to sink beneath the earth, since she knows that the sight of them will remind Gerda of her friend. Gerda's warm tears raise one bush above the ground, and it tells her that it could see all the dead while it was under the earth, and Kai is not among them. Gerda flees and meets a crow, who tells her that Kai is in the princess's palace. Gerda goes to the palace and meets the princess and the prince, who is not Kai, but looks like him. Gerda tells them her story, and they provide her with warm clothes and a beautiful coach. While traveling in the coach Gerda is captured by robbers and brought to their castle, where she befriends a little robber girl, whose pet doves tell her that they saw Kai when he was carried away by the Snow Queen in the direction of Lapland. The captive reindeer Bae tells her that he knows how to get to Lapland since it is his home. Vilhelm Pedersen illustration The robber girl frees Gerda and the reindeer to travel north to the Snow Queen's palace. They make two stops: first at the Lapp woman's home and then at the Finn woman's home. The Finn woman tells the reindeer that the secret of Gerda's unique power to save Kai is in her sweet and innocent child's heart: “ I can give her no greater power than she has already," said the woman; "don't you see how strong that is? How men and animals are obliged to serve her, and how well she has got through the world, barefooted as she is. She cannot receive any power from me greater than she now has, which consists in her own purity and innocence of heart. If she cannot herself obtain access to the Snow Queen, and remove the glass fragments from little Kai, we can do nothing to help her... ” When Gerda reaches the Snow Queen's palace, she is halted by the snowflakes guarding it. She prays the Lord's Prayer, which causes her breath to take the shape of angels, who resist the snowflakes and allow Gerda to enter the palace. Gerda finds Kai alone and almost immobile on a frozen lake, which the Snow Queen calls the "Mirror of Reason", on which her throne sits. Kai is engaged in the task that the Snow Queen gave him: he must use pieces of ice like a Chinese puzzle to form characters and words. If he is able to form the word "eternity" (Danish: Evigheden) the Snow Queen will release him from her power and give him a pair of skates. Gerda runs up to Kai and kisses him, and he is saved by the power of her love: Gerda weeps warm tears on him, melting his heart and burning away the troll-mirror splinter in it; Kai bursts into tears, dislodging the splinter from his eye; Kai becomes cheerful and healthy again, with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. He and Gerda dance around on the lake of ice so joyously that the splinters of ice Kai has been playing with are caught up into the dance, and when they tire of dancing they fall down to spell "eternity," the very word Kai was trying to spell. Even if the Snow Queen were to return, she would be obliged to free Kai. Kai and Gerda then leave the Snow Queen's domain with the help of the reindeer, the Finn woman, and the Lapp woman. They meet the robber girl, and from there they walk back to their home, "the big city." They find that all is the same at home, but they have changed: They are now grown up, and they are delighted to see that it is summertime. At the end, the grandmother reads a passage from the Bible. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:The Snow Queen Category:Characters